The Waterbending Phoenix
by Saphira Winters
Summary: Zakura Phoenix knew she never belonged. Having been born from a Water bending mother and a fire bender father. Zakura found it hard to fit in, When her friend Prince Zuko goes on a quest, She doesn't hesitate. However she meets a certain Water Tribe boy who changes her views on everything. But it'll take the death of her love to persuade her to fight against the war.[Sokka x OC]


**Hello everyone. This is my first Avatar The Last Airbender fanfiction so please be gentle. This is more of a slight What if things had gone differently type of Au.** **I do not owe any of the Avatar Characters except for my own OC.**

 **Chapter 1, Meeting the angel.**

This is all that damn kids fault!

That thought had gone through Sokka's head at the time of rescuing the scrawny kid. Sokka knew the kid would bring disaster upon his village but did his sister listen? No!

 **Flashback**

The day had started off well. He was teaching the young boys of the tribes how to be warriors so that when they grew up, they could defend their village. It was going great until a flare went off in the distance. Sokka knew that location. It was were an old firenation ship was held durring one of the raids a long time ago.

He saw his sister and the strange boy return. He had yelled at his sister and the boy. Saying that they had no care for the saftey of anyone in their village and that they are now leading a potential fire nation war ship to their village as they speak.

He could see the ship coming in the distance. He told everyone to hid while he prepared. He doned his traditional wolf warrior face paint and uniform and prepared to fight...he wasn't however prepared for the ship to come crashing through the frozen tundra his little village occupied, barely stopping in time before it destroyed what was left of the once prosperous village they once had.

That is when it all went to hell...

The so called fire prince came marching out of the ship demanding the so called Avatar, Damn idiot would know that the Avatar has been dead for over 100 years now. It was when the prince attacked that he finally did something about it...or atleast tired to.

The prince basically swatted him as if he was nothing more than a bug buzzing around his head. He was finally able land a hit thanks to his trusty boomerang. However the situation went south very quickly.

The damn kid just had to reveal himself didn't he?! And because of that, the kid got himself captured for their sake. Was he happy that the kid was out of their lives? YES!!! But his sister berated him about it and said that they needed to help.

Sokka and his sister had planned on taking a dinky little ro-boat until the kids freaking Biason showed up. Damn animal didn't start flying until he accidently muttered Yip-Yip. The kid was able to escape by using his air bender moves but Sokka knew Katara wanted to help. So they landed on the ship and helped.

It went well until Sokka got himself captured as Katara and the kid were on the biason. Sokka yelled at them to leave him behind because he did not want his poor sister to get captured and possibly killed like their mother...

The last thing Sokka remembered was seeing the retreating form of the biason and hearing the screams of his sister shouting to go back, before he got punched in the stomach and knocked out by someone, and that's when it all went black...

 **Flashback Ends.**

So here he was begining to wake up, consciousness and senses starting to return. He could feel that he was laying on something soft yet he did not want to open his eyes so he kept them close. He did however register the blossoming pain in his abdomen and the back of his head. That alone made him groan in pain.

He then heard someone speak.

"Stay still, this may hurt but when it's done you'll feel better. I honestly don't know why he had to be so rough with people, honestly." The voice - Female, spoke.

Sokka then registered something wet on his abdomen, water? he also registered the pain disappearing. He finally had enough courage to open his eyes.

Everything was blurry at first but than it cleared. Sokka barely registered the soft glow of water on his abdomen. He than saw something amazing above him, Had Sokka known better, he would have thought he died and gone to the spirit world because there in front of him, looked like a freaking Angel spirit!

She was beautiful- no gorgeously stunning! She had fair peach colored skin with a slight barely noticeable tanish hue, her hair was long and a deep ebony black like that of a common fire nation person, however her hair was not straight but wavvy like that of a water triber. But it was her eyes, oh her beautiful eyes that captured his attention. Her eyes was a beautiful crystal blue that riveled that of the ocean, but she bad flecks of gold in them, giving the appearance of floating gold sand particles in the ocean. Because of that, it made her eyes give off an exotic vibe.

Wait a minute... A fire nationer water bending?!

It was then Sokka sat up, nearly bumping into the girl but that only cause his to gasp in pain as he held his head as a spike of pain shot through it.

"Whoah hold on!" The girl said as she water bended the water away from him before it splated his face.

"Where am I-" Sokka about to ask but then he realized that he was on a fire nation war ship. He then realize that he was on a freaking Fire nation war ship!!! He then shot out of the bed and ran down the halls. "Wait! You can't leave yet! You're still injured!" The girl shouted.

Sokka ignored her and continued to run until he came to the outside of the ship. Sokka saw nothing but miles upon miles of ocean. He was a long way from home. Sokka then saw something out of the corner of his eye and barely doged it.

"Trying to escape prisoner?!" Prince Zuko spat at he threw another ball of Fire at Sokka who was barely able to dodge it. "Wait! Don't hurt him Prince Zuko!" The young girl shouted as she ranned up to the deck.

Sokka could only stare at the two before he began to waver and stumble. His vision began to go black, before he slipped into unconsciousness, he was able to register strong lithe arms holding him up before everything went to black.

 **And I'll end it there. What will happen to Sokka? What does Prince Zuko want with him? And who is the myserious water bender? All questions will be answered in the next chapter if this gets good reviews. Do please read and review.**


End file.
